


Saved Me

by rareparx



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareparx/pseuds/rareparx
Summary: "'When you meet your soulmate, you don't feel butterflies. You feel fine and calm.' Isn't that weird?" "Yeah... it is."





	1. Chapter 1

Going outside has become therapeutic for me. Being able to walk and experience new things daily in an entirely different place from the last time is something I'll never regret doing. On my free time, I'm always going for walks, no matter where I am. As long as I have my notebook and a pen with me, I'm on my way.

For my lunch break at the coffee shop, I work at, instead of staying there and eating my lunch or going to a fast food place, I go for a walk. I pack myself my own lunch and am on my way.

There are many trees and parks around my work, which is delightful. Having so many parks to go to has been a blessing since every day isn't the same as the last.

Ten minutes into my walk I reached one of the parks. It had an open field with many trees. Parents would bring their children here to go to the metal play structure on the other side of the field.

Sitting down by a tall oak tree, I pulled my notebook and pen out of my draw bag. My notebook consisted of a diary, I write in it almost every day.

Kids screamed as they played tag, running around, trying not to get touched. Their parents striking up conversations with the other parents, laughing at basic jokes. It made me miss being a kid.

My attention was brought back to my notebook, remembering that I have a limited amount of time before I need to get back. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't think of anything to write. Lifting my head, I noticed that there weren't just children and their parents here - there was just one other person.

I've never seen him here before, and I've been here many times. Something struck me about him, and it wasn't his brightly coloured hair. The look on his face was very troubling, so much that it hurt me. I just had to ask what was wrong. Bravery took over me as I put my notebook and pen back into my bag, preparing to talk to him.

Fear struck into his eyes, making his head drop immediately. The glasses resting on the tip of his nose were so close to falling off, just one tap could make them slip.

I took a seat on the other side of the bench, opposite from him. He didn't raise his head, so I took that as my chance to start the conversation.

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning over a bit. Those three words must have triggered something in him since tears began to form in his eyes, dropping onto the wooden bench surface. He wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater that were also covering half of his hands.

His sobs were quiet, not drawing any attention from the families. If it was possible, I think my heart could break into multiple pieces right now.

The alarm on my phone went off, alerting me that I have ten minutes to get back to work. I have to stay here, though. What if something bad happens to him? Is it on me?

I stated the only choice that would benefit the both of us, "Come with me."

Of course, he didn't refuse. He held his head low and stood up with me. There are so many things I would like to know about him, yet it isn't the time.

I walked next to him, quiet. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence between us, though. It's comforting.

After about eight minutes of listening to the bird's chirp, we made it to the coffee shop. I informed my coworker, Robert about the sensitive boy that I'm now realizing I don't know the name of.

"What's your name?" I asked, sitting down opposite from him. The tears looked like they stopped falling, which made a small smile appear on my face.

He kept sobbing but continued to try and force his name out. "Aw-Awst-Awsten." It hurts just to hear him speak. His voice was soft and fragile, it reminded me of the colour yellow.

Robert heard what he said and, what I'm guessing, started to make Awsten a drink. Me on the other hand, I had to leave Awsten and start working behind the counter. The only worry I had about leaving was him leaving me. He can't be safe with whatever is going on with him. Though it won't be so difficult to see him leave, he does have bright purple hair after all.

Minutes passed and he didn't lift his head. Even when Robert brought the drink to his table, all he did was mumble a thank you. Robert insisted that he could have at least made contact, but I dismissed it as Awsten doesn't seem like he's in the right mindset.

"What are you doing after this?" Robert asked, writing a name on the side of a cup with a sharpie. Calling out the name, he handed the cup of coffee to the customer, receiving the 'Thank you' he wished he got from Awsten.

I poured coffee and milk into a styrofoam cup. "Not sure. I'm gonna help that kid out, that's all I know."

The sky outside was a beautiful pink, which makes me so glad that my work had the best view. It looked like an artist painted the sky with watercolours, leaving out any dark colours.

Awsten lifted his head finally, looking around at the empty coffee shop. He was confused - what happened to everyone?

"It's closing time. Here, take this," I gave him the styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Robert rolled his eyes, upset that Awsten didn't say that to him. He put it up to his mouth, holding it with the sleeves covering his hands.

Robert locked the door, telling me to make sure it's closed when we leave. I said a goodbye, waving him out. The coffee shop was the quietest it's ever been. I've never stayed after closing because I was usually the one to leave first.

It was 6:03, three minutes after closing. The place closes earlier on Friday's than it does on any other day. We've been getting so many new customers that my manager that's here every other day, Percy says we might have to stay open for longer.

Awsten followed me outside, holding onto the cup as if his life depended on it.

"I'm gonna drive you home, okay?" I said as delicately as I could, digging my keys out of my pocket. The car was parked on the other side of the parking lot, which wasn't that big of a lot. It's shared with a few other stores, but we're the most relevant.

He nodded, opening the front passenger side of the car, looking at me for approval before getting in. It was cute, though it hurt as well. Is he always this fragile, or has something got to him?

Pulling up google maps on his phone, Awsten helped me out by giving me a route to his house. He handed the phone to me, I held it below the driving wheel with my right hand and my left on the wheel.

While driving, the phone vibrated in my hand. I ignored it the first time but when it happened again, curiosity got the best of me.

A text appeared on the screen.

**Geoff**

>Awsten please where are you

Did he not tell anyone where he was going? The texts kept coming in, luckily, Awsten was too caught up in looking outside to care.

**Geoff**

>I don't know what's wrong with you but tell me you're okay

>Awsten

>Answer

**Otto ******

>Geoff's freaking out

>What am I saying

>We're freaking out

>Call me when you can

This made me realize what might have been going on. Awsten could have said something serious, mentally, and ran out, away from his friends. That's why when I asked if he was okay at the park he started crying. He wasn't okay.

Without apprehending why the phone wasn't saying anything, I looked at it, saying we were parked right outside.

"This is it," I said, pushing the button to unlock the door. "See you around, okay?" He grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it open, shakily placing both his legs on the ground.

"Want to come in?" His voice unsure and quaky. There were so many things he had to be thinking about. What Geoff and Otto must have felt while he was gone for longer than two hours. How they'll react when he comes back with puffy eyes and a girl.

What if this pretty girl rejects me and I'm left looking like a fool.

I turned the engine off and smiled at him, getting out and locking the car. His eyes lit up, and I noticed something I hadn't before - his eyes are different colours. One is bluer than the other, it reminded me of a husky.

Knocking twice, the door opened, revealing a boy wearing a triforce necklace and phone in hand. He took a long look at Awsten before realizing that he was actually there, standing in front of him. Then, he looked at me. I don't blame him for immediately looking suspicious of me, I did just show up with his missing friend.

"Get in here," he smiled, pulling his friend by the hand. Like a lost puppy, I followed. Awsten smiled weakly at the friend who was now pulling Awsten into a rough hug.

Awsten shifted away from the hug, shaking his head and laughing. He was happy.

"Oh," Awsten exclaimed. "Geoff, this is Scarlet." The man with the Triforce necklace reached out his hand for a handshake, to which I put mine out, shaking his hand.

My mind wondered how Awsten knew what my name was because now that I'm thinking of it, I never did tell him my name. Going back to remembering the coffee shop, I tried to recreate every conversation we had. Not one time did I mention my name. I can ask him about it later- now doesn't seem like the time.

Since that's Geoff, the man that just walked in with a beanie and hair down to his shoulders must be Otto.

They invited me to stay a while, as I said that I was going to leave. While they were talking about Awsten leaving, my eyes wandered over the decorations in the house. None of the frames had Geoff or Awsten in them, just Otto. Either only Otto or him and a girl. This must be Otto's house.

About an hour passed when I excused myself from the house. Otto and Geoff said their goodbyes as I exited the house. Awsten, on the other hand, offered to walk me outside.

"Hey, Awsten," I started. His eyes scanned mine, his eyebrows raised. "How did you know my name?" I pulled the car door open, waiting for him to answer before going in.

He stumbled over his words, noticing how creepy it must have been. "The-The uhh, your name tag."

My shoulder dropped and a grin appeared on my face. The sleeves of his sweater were so long that when he attempted to play with his fingers the fabric blocked him.

I sat in the car, positioning the front mirror. The car was warmed up and the driver's window was down, allowing me to say a final goodbye to Awsten.

"Bye, Awsten," I beamed.

His throat was caught in knots, too struck to speak. Instead, he waved, a stupid grin plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Every other day Awsten would visit me after my break. He got used to my schedule, mostly because of Robert telling him what time my breaks started and ended. It wasn't creepy at all, it was actually very delightful. Seeing the bright-maned boy sitting at a table drinking a coffee when I'm finished my break almost feels like my break was extended.

We spent more time together as time passed. He'd meet me at the park, bringing something new to talk about daily. On weekends we'd hang out either at mine or his place. Movie nights, game nights, hell, he even made a night dedicated to me. Anything I wanted to do, that's what the night was about.

Tonight was Saturday, which means we're meeting up. Last week was my apartment so today is his place. I rattled my fist against the wood, maintaining to hold the stack of movies clenched in my other hand.

Awsten opened the door and instantly had a huge smile on his face. Usually, his smile was just his lips connected and pulling at his cheeks. Something must be up for him to be this happy.

I smiled back, waiting for him to invite me in. After a few seconds, he realized to bring me in.

There was something he wanted to talk about, I could just tell. He seems on edge and jumpy.

"What's up with you?" I questioned, putting the movies down on the couch, sitting down next to them.

He stood proudly, head raised. All I could see in his eyes were stars and fireworks. Nothing could bring him down from whatever is going on. "My band's going on tour." No matter how hard he tried to be serious, the excitement stained his words.

We spoke about his band before. Waterparks, I think it was. He made me promise that I wouldn't google them because he said it would make him self-conscious of what impression I'm getting off of his online persona. Hell, I don't even know how big they are. Do they play at clubs or huge arenas? I'm not sure.

"Really?! Awsten, that's amazing!" I congratulated, jumping up to hug him. My chin rested on his shoulder as my arms bonded around his torso. For some reason, I felt like crying. This is a possible big thing for him - not me.

Setting his hands on my shoulder to push me back a bit, he spoke, "I wanted to ask you something about it, though." Every time he had a question to ask he was always scared. Hands shaking, eyes on anything but me. "Would you wanna come with us?"

What. I'm sorry what. There are so many reasons why I can't go. For one, my job. I'm not sure Percy would be fine with me leaving for a few months. Second, my rent. How am I supposed to pay rent without my job?

I guess by the look on my face, Awsten already had everything figured out. "Listen, okay. I'd love for you to come with me," he smiled. It wasn't a normal smile, I could actually see the emotion behind it. I've never seen that before. "The tour starts in March. That'll give your boss so much time to find someone to take your place."

He's right. But if I go without pay then how do I maintain paying rent?

"And if you'll let me, I'll pay rent." No no no, he can't. No way will I let him pay my rent for a month and possibly more. "I have enough money for myself, I don't mind helping a friend out."

I thanked him multiple times, thanking him for everything. That's really making me question how big his band is now. If he has enough money to spare for me, he can't possibly play in only clubs.

We talk about the tour for some time, until we got bored and looked through the movies I brought over. Breakfast Club, Die Hard, Toy Story, and Titanic.

Awsten's choice was on either Titanic or Toy Story, but he said anything I like he'd watch. So I chose Titanic. The choice wasn't that hard, as I've seen the movie a million times and can't get over Leonardo DiCaprio.

By the end of the film, I think I brought up my love for Leo at least a hundred times. The way he looks, he's so charming, and how good of an actor he is. Thought every time I brought up the fact that I love Leonardo DiCaprio, Awsten would find a way to avert my attention. Like telling me to pay attention because there's an important part coming up. He said that so many times and not once was an important part coming up. He was just getting annoyed with me and no matter how hard I tried to stop, I couldn't.

By the end of the movie, my eyes felt like they were getting heavier. No way was I up to watch another film. Awsten's constant smile faded when he looked at me.

"Get up," his soft voice cooed me. "You're staying here tonight. You're way too tired to drive." He's right. If I were to drive I'd probably get into an accident before I move 100 meters.

Dragging me into a room, he gave me a bed to sleep in. The sheets were a blue, reminding me a bit of his eye. It pulled me in, making my sleepy-state worse than ever.

Any second I could drop straight onto the floor. Fortunately, Awsten pulled me over to the bed, lightly pushing me down so I can sit on it.

I went in and out of trances, too tired to stay away but also too tired to sleep. Like when you close your eyes and sleep for a few seconds, though you wake up with heavy eyes. 

"You're the best, Aws," I yawned, feeling the floorboard underneath my toes, too far away to touch my feet. "Where are you sleeping? This is your bed, right?" 

Returning the same yawn, he answered, "I'll be in the living room. Call for me if you need anything."

I wanted so bad for him to sleep here. The argument is always for the guest to have the bed, though I want Awsten to relax. He deserves so much, like a comfortable bed.

Before I could stop myself, I invited him, "Sleep here tonight." The bed was surely big enough for two people. 

From the look in my eyes, Awsten realized how serious I was with this, wanting him to be warm and relaxed tonight. 

"Let me get changed." Opening one of the drawers by the bed, he swiped out pyjamas pants and a tank top. He then went to the washroom to get changed, clearly not wanting me to see him butt-naked.

I put myself under the sheets, scooting over to the side closest to the wall, feeling most cosy there. My knees were brought up to my chest, hurdling all body heat to myself. 

In no time, Awsten emerged from the washroom, gripping his day clothes in his arms, and dropping them on the ground of his bedroom. 

Just like me, he pulled himself under the covers. Instead of getting close to me, like I was expecting, he turned over and faced the opposite direction. I took it upon myself to roll to the other side and cuddle with him - for warmth, of course.

His arms felt cold but somehow made me feel so heated. My head rested behind his neck, smiling through everything. My eyes drooped, falling asleep way too quickly than what I would have wanted right now.


	3. Soft Talk

No longer did my eyes feel like a ton. The only weight on me was the weight of three other blankets that I somehow didn't notice when I went to sleep. Each of them had a different graphic design of a video game. Throwing them off me, I let my legs dangle off the bed. My jeans felt like they were choking my legs - I just have to take them off. When I get home I'll let my legs breathe. One thing was also different. Awsten wasn't here.

Sounds from a television erupted suddenly, earning a curse from Awsten. He probably turned the T.V on and it was at a loud volume. The volume turned down but Awsten's cursing didn't stop.

"Shit, shit, shit," he repeated, walking into the room I was in. "Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, I woke up before the noise." Stepping on the wooden floor, it creaked underneath my feet. All the blood rushed to my legs, leaving me dizzy. By this time Awsten realized what had happened and offered to help me walk. I put my arm around his neck, planting all my weight on him.

Helping me walk while my head felt hazy, Awsten let me sit on the couch and collect myself. The television was playing a kid's show but I don't want to change it because what else is on at six in the morning?

Emerging from the kitchen, the purple-haired boy held a plate in both hands, both having a pancake with syrup on them. Is it possible I've just been blessed with an angel? Taking one of the plates, I could almost smell how wonderful it is.

In just a few minutes we finished our breakfast. Today was going to be a boring day. Sundays always are. While putting the plate into the sink, I felt something on my shoulder. Awsten's head was placed lightly on me, making butterflies appear in my stomach.

He knew I was going to leave soon. Turning around, I smiled at Awsten and passed by him, going back to the living room. I swear I heard him say something to himself, however, I was already in the other room, far too far away to hear.

Collecting my movies, I looked up to Awsten. He was leaning on the wall, a small grin on his face, studying the floor.

"See you later, Awsten." Walking towards him, I wrapped my arms around him, making sure he knew how much he means to me. Him being alone constantly makes me fearful, so I need to show him his importance while I'm around.

Exiting the apartment, I started to feel empty. What am I supposed to do today? The entire day I'm just gonna be at home watching television or something more boring.

An idea popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it. Today I can go to the park like I do on weekdays.

Parking my car in my apartment's parking lot, I went straight to the park, making sure to grab my notebook from the glove department.

Popping my earphones in, I took brave strides down the sidewalk. The familiar trees were pleasing to look at, reminding of my destination. Sounds of children screaming out laughs made me know I was closer than ever to my favourite park.

The grass was a yellowish-green and looks like it was never watered. Sitting down by a nearby tree, I opened my notebook, pulling the pen out from the spiral at the side of it.

February 18, 2018

Yesterday I hung out with Awsten. We've been hanging out a lot recently. Next week I'm going on tour with him and his band. It took some convincing but I finally agreed to go with him. Now that I'm thinking about it, he never told me where. I'm not going to ask, I'd like to keep it as a surprise. Also, I haven't started packing. For an entire month, we're going to be on the road, I need to bring some of my things. Better start packing before I lose my interest in doing so. Next time I write I'll be on a tour bus or whatever they use to tour.

Closing the notebook, I stood up and stretched. I can't even process how I'm going to be on tour with Awsten. This week I'm still going to be working at the coffee shop. Robert's going to be living in absolute hell since I'm going to be mentioning my plans for the month of March every day.

I got home faster than it usually takes me, I'm guessing because of the sudden motive I have. Right away I grabbed a bag, the smallest one I owned that can also hold some of my belongings. Throwing a few pairs of clothes, that I folded neatly, into the bag.

While packing I got a text from Awsten.

Awsten

>I'm bored :(

>Can I come over :(

Not gonna lie, I was too starting to feel bored. Right away, I responded, allowing him to come over. After putting some of my belongings into the bag, I went to relax in my living room. As soon as my bottom was about to hit the couch, there was a knock at the door. Usually, I'd be upset, though since I know it's Awsten I'm more than okay.

The door opened to Awsten's shy eyes greeting me. Two different rivers are flowing in his eyes, reminding me of what a wonderful person he is. With a smile, I let him in.

"I'm so excited," I breathed, leaning back onto the door, closing it. My heartbeat would speed up every time I thought of going on tour with them. Nothing could ever make me feel as happy as this did.

Awsten turned around, the softest look on his face I've ever seen. Completely filled with happiness, eyes practically closed because of how big his smile was.

"Also, I need to talk to you about that," he started, rocking on his feet, from the balls of his feet to his heels. "Are you okay sharing a bunk with someone?"

"If that someone's you, maybe." Turning the television on, I plopped down on the couch like I wished to do earlier. Some day-time talk show with an unfunny host appeared on the screen. Almost like an instinct, I changed the channel. The show that replaced the boring talk show was a music channel. Fall Out Boy's Centuries played, the theme being Punk and Rock.

Sitting down next to me, Awsten played with his sleeves. "Good thing that you'll be sharing with me then." By his tone, he was very nervous, like he always is. That must be his nature since I've never seen him act any different. I might have to ask Geoff and Otto though.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that," I laughed, watching the music video fade into black and another music video would emerge. In the bottom left corner, the word Waterparks showed up in white letters.

Nearly immediately, Awsten pounced for the remote, begging for it to be changed. Respectfully, I handed him the controller. If he doesn't want me to see it, that's fine. He made the screen show the same talk show again, this time not making my urge to switch it go off the charts. If he doesn't want me to see it that's fine, I'll suffer through this.

"Fuck it." The music video was back, and the song hasn't started yet. "You're gonna hear it eventually, right?" He put his arm on the back of the couch, and I swear he was so close to dropping it on my shoulders.

Through the whole video, I felt fully captivated by it. If all their music videos are like this I'd love to watch them all day.

"Sorry I didn't let you watch them before. I just thought you'd think of me differently," he sighed, staring right into my eyes, something he didn't usually do.

"It's fine," I started. "I know what you were trying. Do people honestly treat you different?" Even if Awsten was just as popular as Drake, I still wouldn't treat him as if he was a king. Or, do people fake being friends with him because of his status?

We got over this conversation quickly, as Awsten suggested we watch a film.

"I have a Netflix account, we could use that," I suggested, after going through all the DVDs I have.

Shrugging, Awsten complied. I turned on Netflix from my T.V. and selected my profile, the only one on my account.

Selecting the most popular show on Netflix, I chose Friends. He didn't protest, so I'm taking that as an okay to press the first episode.

We fully watched an episode and obviously became bored with just sitting on the couch.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Awsten groaned, his feet on the back cushions and his head danging off the couch. I was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling instead of paying attention to the television.

"I'll Google things to do," I said as I already had my phone out searching 'What to do when you're bored'.

The first thing to appear was an article about being a bored teenager, which was the closest thing I think I'm gonna get to. Truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven, 20 questions. The only one that we really can do with only two people is 20 questions, so that's what I suggested.

"I'll go first," Awsten said, pushing himself off the couch to lay with me. "Favourite colour?"

"No, no, no," I laughed, shaking my head. "Do worse! What are we, seven?"

He dragged out a groaning noise, trying to think of a question. Anything would be fine aside from those easy questions. When my friends and I from high school played, we would always somehow get deeper and deeper each time we played.

"Got one. Do you have a crush on anyone?" I don't know how but this still sounds like a seven-year-old. Anyhow, it still progressed from the first thing he asked.

I shook my head. "Don't think so. Though, Robert from my work seems to fancy me." I'm not sure about that Robert thing, but he has sort of changed his personality. He used to ignore me for the longest time. I'd see him rotating shifts with the girl that I shared shifts with, never once interacting with him aside from thanking him for holding doors open.

Robert once tried to flirt with me. I say tried because oh god he's so bad at it. He tried to ask me on a date, and at the time I had no idea that's what he was trying because it sounded like he wanted to just hang out. I dismissed him, saying I already had plans that day, which I didn't, I just wanted to get out of it.

"My turn," I said. "How was your last girlfriend like?"

"Cheated. Next."

I'm so stupid, fuck. I'm pretty sure Geoff mentioned his ex-girlfriend to me one time, I should've paid more attention.

Hating myself, I tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry. She didn't deserve you anyway."

Obviously, he wanted to get far away from this subject. Anything to get away from the girl that built him up so high and broke him.

"I'm gonna go deep right now, is that okay." He waited for me to agree to continue before he said anything. "Are you a virgin?"

It caught me so off guard that the previous air I was breathing got stuck in my oesophagus, making me choke.

"No."

Not even a second later, he continued, "Was it good?"

I looked to my left to see if this was the same shy Awsten I knew before. His pale skin and contrasting purple hair resembled the boy, but not the personality. He was serious. His facial expression didn't change, even though he knew I was staring at him.

"No," I grunted. "It wasn't."

Eleventh grade was when I finally lost my virginity. I say "finally" because some of my other friends at the time had already done it before me. It was to my boyfriend-at-the-time, Brian. He was the most wonderful human, I was convinced. I was dedicated to having him be my first. After it happened, it was much like my first big regret. It wasn't good, and no matter how many times he said he was good at it, he really wasn't.

An audible breath from his nose and making his brows jump, Awsten smirked. Who the hell is this guy?


End file.
